


Curiosity pleased the scientist

by Aliawrites



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-02-02 00:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12716124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliawrites/pseuds/Aliawrites
Summary: Some interesting technology gives Sam a very interesting opportunity.





	Curiosity pleased the scientist

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: You decide who she's looking at at the end, but know that in my mind, it's Daniel.  


* * *

The situation was serious. Foothold. She'd killed the alien impersonating Col. O'Neill and found the devices that had allowed the creatures to look like her colleagues and friends.

The image device was a reasonable risk, but not the other, no matter how desperately curious the scientist in her was at the technology, nor how curious the woman in her was at just what was in their minds.

Woman. She was a woman, with nothing to do until the plane landed. Feeling the lump that was the two image devices in her pocket she casually strode into the lavatory.

"Oh my!"


End file.
